Tal vez
by YoujiX
Summary: ¿Lo sabes, verdad Ryou?...él no volverá.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola!, antes que nada espero que este año nuevo esté empezado de una buena manera para ustedes, al menos el mío es un tanto problemático. Escuela por un lado, servicio por el otro, prácticas, tareas…los malditos exámenes…grrrr….

En fin, que eso no tiene nada que ver por ahora. Me gustaría compartir esta pequeña historia con ustedes. Supongo que para estas fechas muchs ya habrán visto más de una vez el final de Yu-Gi-Oh, pues bien, este fic está basado en esa parte precisamente. Con un poco de AU, porque no.

La verdad, hace poco terminé de ver la serie y puedo decir que para mí, esa es la mejor parte. Me gusta mucho la historia, como los personajes van descubriendo poco a poco su pasado, algunos más trágicos que otros…

Como Bakura, por ejemplo.

El chico me cae bien, cada una de sus tres personalidades XP. Pero como que su pasado es muy lamentable. Si, ya sé, tampoco es que por eso se justifique, hay que decir que una blanca palomita, eso que se diga inocente, pues no es XD…pero…

Rayos, que tristeza…maldición ¬_¬. Ya me di cuenta que cuando más trágico creo que es la historia, más me gusta escribir. Supongo que nos pasa a alguns.

Y aunque sé que tengo otros trabajos pendientes (se preguntarán ¿A quién le importa? ) pues me puse a escribir y pues el seudoresultado aquí está.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie, espero no ofender a nadie. No me queda más que decir que los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y yo… pues nada tengo que ver con ellos, sólo los tomé un rato. Es un fic terminado y subí todos los capítulos de una vez para que sea más rápido de digerir :)…oh bien, para vomitar D:

**Es un fic con shonen-ai ligerísimo.**

**Bakura x Ryou x Akefia, el trio maravilla. **

Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tal vez…**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

.

... y ahora que ya no está te preguntas ¿Por qué se fue?

.

Le tenías miedo, mucho. Te miraba y lo que veías en esos ojos no te gustaba.

.

Odio, furia, muerte… esa venganza que no tenía nada que ver contigo pero que te arrastraba a ella. Te aterraba cuando te hablaba con una voz de veneno latente, fluyendo de tus propios labios. Porque ¡Ah, como negarlo! Era tu misma imagen, tus manos y tus labios, tus ojos y tu piel. Más sin embargo nada de ti había en él. Y todo de él habitaba en ti.

.

¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, pudo adaptarse a tan mancillada carne como la tuya?

.

Si tu padre hubiese sabido que ese obsequio traería desgracia en vez de la alegría que quiso para ti... Si tú hubieses sido más fuerte para no caer en el juego del demonio…

.

Porqué él era un demonio, lo era. Tu otra mitad, la oscuridad que te negabas a revelar. Aquel compañero que jamás te dejaba solo. Y tú temblabas porque estaba cerca, porque le sentías andar sobre tus pasos.

.

Si, le temías pero más temor te causaba el estar solo. Esa muerte caprichosa no te dio ni un respiro entre pérdida y pérdida ¿Verdad? No estabas preparado, nadie lo está en realidad. Lo que quedó después no sirvió de nada. No volviste a escuchar la gorgojeante risa de tu pequeña hermana, esa con la que te contagiaba alegría y vida; y cuando intentaste aferrarte a la mano de tu madre en busca de consuelo ella también se había ido…

.

Te viste en un plano blanco, vacío; sin trazos de una vida dichosa, sin presencia alguna. No había ruido al cual responder ni puerta a la cual atravesar para salir corriendo. Y mientras tu padre se dedicaba a viajar en busca de grandes descubrimientos para acallar su propio dolor, el niño que eras se encorvaba a llorar en silencio, sin nadie a su lado.

.

A tu alrededor el mundo siguió sin alcanzar a notar que la tierra se hundía bajo tus pies, tragándote. Hasta que desde el umbral de un pasado distante alguien se fijo en tu tristeza, respondiendo presuroso a tu llamado. El oportunista compañero se alojó sin vergüenza en tu malherida alma, clavándote sus garras con su mezquina presencia de cazador ruin justo momento en que el anillo golpeo tu pecho.

.

Te sentiste marchito, enfermo por una ambición desmedida. Hacia donde caminabas, tras tus pasos una estela de horror se quedaba impregnada. Cuando quisiste defenderte las vidas de muchos ya habían sucumbido. Tú gritabas "_¡No, no, déjales ir!" _ansioso, temblando de miedo_ "¡Por favor, no les hieras!"_

.

Era entonces que desde tus entrañas la tormentosa voz rugía silenciándote con desprecio.

.

"_Ya nada puedes hacer, tu vida me pertenece"…_

.

No fue tu culpa, nunca lo fue. La arena del tiempo te llegó al cuello dándose el encuentro entre ustedes sin que pudieras negártele. Fue una pena que no te percataras a tiempo de que esa soledad de la que tanto rehuías era lo que te había unido a él…

.

No dejaba que se acercaran a ti a menos que fueran víctimas de su corrupción. Aceptaste el mantenerte aislado sin contradecir sus órdenes, sabiendo que con eso las personas estarían seguras. Lejos de ti, sus tranquilas vidas no se verían truncadas. No querías ver más sangre y horror.

.

Había ocasiones en que funcionaba…

Pero en otras, no pudiste evitar que la sangre se derramase.

.

No servía el ignorarle, él siempre se las ingeniaba para estar presente en cada una de tus acciones y pensamientos. El reflejo del espejo te lo mostraba, al cerrar los ojos ahí estaba. Al dormir, al despertar ¡Nunca te dejaba solo!, enredándote en sus hilos como una marioneta rota.

.

¡Oh, el anillo parecía brillar más cuando él aparecía! Siempre frente a ti, jamás a tus espaldas. Con ese porte altivo mirándote desde la lejanía de sus ojos. Devorándote, saboreando tu miedo con filosa lengua. Salivando ansioso por probarte de nuevo.

.

.

Bakura.

.

Arrogante, el señor que no teme a nada y lo destruye todo. Cómo se carcajeaba de tu pobre alma presa en sus manos. Su grotesca risa era como sentir al mundo colapsar, ensordeciéndote hasta desear morir. Él era el que menospreciaba sin culpa, él era el que tenía el control. Nadie como él para arrancarte la vida a mordiscos.

.

Pero el estar unidos fue un arma de doble filo.

.

"_Imagínate a dos personas caminando de lados contrarios…no se conocen, no se ven, cada quien sigue andando hacia el frente sin inmutarse. Pero llega un momento en que no pueden seguir avanzando. Es ahí cuando los hilos que les enlazan se tensan y no les permiten distanciarse. Si uno de ellos quiere seguir avanzando, tendrá que jalar más fuerte aunque eso signifique que tenga que arrastrar al otro…_

_...creo que… creo que así era como me sentía"…_

.

En aquella ocasión en que Yugi preguntó, tú habías salido con una explicación sin sentido. No se refería a él por su nombre porque estaba seguro de que no querías escucharlo y el incomodarte por su curiosidad no era lo que deseaba. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde lo del viaje a Egipto y tú parecías seguir distante con el resto de tus amigos. Ya no como el chico atrapado que en ese entonces vieron sucumbir por la ambición de un malvado – como se referían a Bakura – sino como un chico al que le costaba levantar la cabeza por errores que no fueron suyos.

_._

_"El ser arrastrado me hizo parte de sus tropiezos, de sus caídas… sin que él se percatara, las comencé a sentir como mías"…_

.

Te diste cuenta de ello cuando los atisbos de su pasado te asaltaban al caer los dos profundamente dormidos.

.

Un enjambre de imágenes borrosas y ecos estruendosos se arremolinaban y se expandían cubriendo con su presencia el interior de tu oscuridad. Y de pronto una vorágine de sensaciones se adentraba sin reservas a los confines de tu memoria sin darte tiempo de huir de ellos.

.

Te llegó el sonido del galope de caballos sobre la arena y ahí, frente a tus ojos, una ciudad incendiándose bajo la espesa noche te dio la bienvenida. Miles de personas huían; les viste correr, tropezar, arrastrarse por el suelo intentando ponerse a salvo. Sus aullidos te ensordecían, sus súplicas te quebraban.

.

"_¡Espíritus malignos!"_

"_¡Corruptos!"_

"_¡Sus pecados serán castigados!"_

.

La sangre salpicaba por el azote de las armas, derramándose por cada cuerpo que lograban despellejar. Tus manos temblaban por el horror, sintiéndote impotente. El rugido de las llamas se levantaba, devorando lo que fuera a su paso; te llegó el hedor de la carne quemada, las cenizas revoloteando, el intenso humo cegándote por instantes.

.

Hombres, mujeres y niños por igual... cadáveres incendiándose bajo el firmamento oscuro.

.

Ninguno merecía ser salvado. Sacrificándoles por el bien de muchos otros más.

.

"_¡No, déjenles en paz!"..._

.

Reconociste en ese grito las mismas palabras que alguna vez salieron de tu boca.

.

"_¡Por favor, no les hieras!"_

.

Una súplica que no era escuchada por el caos a su alrededor.

.

Sentiste miedo, más miedo del que creías conocer. El odio de ver sucumbir a muchos inocentes se revolcaba dentro de ti; la angustia, el terror, una tristeza inmensa.

.

Y a lo lejos el llanto de un niño abandonado.

.

"_¡No llores, no llores!" _ Pediste pero su dolor te quebraba, te hacía parte de una tristeza agonizante.

.

…más sin embargo, al despertar eras tú quien lloraba.

.

_¿Qué has visto?…_ te interrogó, con un interés impropio en él.

_El infierno… _respondiste sin más.

.

Él sonrió.

.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que charlaste con Bakura.

.

_¿Por qué lloras?… _

_._

_Había un niño… _

_._

_¿Lloras por él?_

_._

_No quería dejarle solo…_

_._

_Quizás ya esté muerto…_

.

Bakura te hacía parte de su odio más no de su dolor, por eso le odiabas.

.

Él lo sabía pero no le importaba. Se burlaba de tu odio y este más te corroía. No tenía por qué temerte ¿Qué podrías hacer contra él cuando en un principio lo único que habías hecho era aferrarte a su compañía?

.

Pero eso, lejos de enfadarte, te lastimaba.

.

Y cuando el momento de la despedida llegó, el adiós te supo amargo.

.

"_¡No te vayas!" _

.

Esa vez, en sus ojos pudiste ver algo que no supiste reconocer.

.

Hasta el día de hoy no sabes que fue eso.


	2. Capítulo II

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

Volviste a ser libre, a una vida normal.

.

El temor a los espejos se esfumó, el cerrar los ojos ya no es un inconveniente. El frío de su presencia ya no te atosiga. Atrás han quedado los temores, las dudas, el peligro. El tiempo ha regresado a su curso normal dejando atrás al pasado. Aquello que creíste sentir también lo has hecho a un lado.

.

Y sin embargo, en vez se sentirte mejor con todo lo bueno que trajo su ausencia te preguntas ¿Porqué se ha ido?...

.

.

Has salido corriendo de tu clase dejando a tu profesor con la palabra en la boca. Bajas las escaleras con prisa, con el corazón saltándote ansioso. Sientes su presencia cada vez más cerca, y en vez de huir estas hiendo directo a la boca del lobo. No sabes si es verdad o no pero sigues corriendo casi sin poder respirar. Tropiezas, esquivas al alumnado que se interpone, pierdes el equilibrio y al intentar dar la vuelta al final del pasillo…

.

Vacío.

.

Respiras hondo, tratando de ganar aire para tus cansados pulmones. El sudor resbala por tu frente, tu uniforme más que arrugado. Ha sido un arranque de irremediable estupidez ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

.

"_Él ya no está"…_te dices, como todas las veces en que sucede lo mismo. Sabes que es cierto. Él no volverá.

.

Es hora de que regreses, dejar el salón a mitad de la clase te costará un buen castigo. Un último vistazo al largo pasillo y caminas de regreso, con cierta pesadez en tus pasos.

.

Tal vez el olvidar sea una buena opción para acallar eso que sigue latiendo.

.

- _Hola, ¿Puedes ayudarme?_ – te preguntan al pie de la escalera.

.

- _Dime…_ – respondes de mala gana, hoy no tienes ganas de ser una buena persona. Sin embargo tu boca ha sido más rápida que tus pensamientos. Maldices por ello, estúpida manía de gentileza.

.

- _Muchas gracias_ – sonríe pero estás tan ocupado en ser un completo odioso que no le prestas atención – _estoy buscando el salón… el salón… ¡Oh rayos, se que lo tengo por aquí!- _revuelve las cosas de su mochila, buscando quien sabe que.

.

Suspiras cansando. Este día se está volviendo cada vez más pesado. No conforme con saber que recibirás un castigo, tienes que ayudar a un chico que no tiene algún principio de orden. ¿Qué sucede con ese descuidado aspecto? Esos alborotados cabellos te parecen insoportablemente familiares. ¡Pero si es un foco de atención andante! ¡Mira esa morena piel contrastando con lo blanco de sus cabellos! ¡Mira su atuendo! Seguro debe llamar la atención por donde vaya. Ni que decir de esa cicatriz en la cara ¿Con que se la habrá hecho? ¿Le dolerá?

.

Comienzas a divagas, será mejor que dejes de mirarle. Tus ojos encuentran en el suelo una buena forma de distraerte. Pero encuentras un pedazo de papel cerca de tus pies. Sin mucho que hacer, lo tomas y en él se lee el grado y letra de tu salón escrito con perfecta caligrafía. Que curioso.

.

- _¡Ah, lo encontraste, menos mal!_ – brincas del susto, el chico se ha acercado a ti, lo suficiente para soplar muy cerca de tu oído. Tienes la intención de reclamarle que amenaza tu espacio personal pero el sonríe con una claro gesto de alivio, mostrándote todos los dientes. Con los ojos cerrados parece ser que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que tan cerca está de ti. Decides dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión, carraspeando un poco para llamar su atención.

.

_- Ese es mi salón, puedes seguirme… si quieres…_ – pero él que no quiere, eres tú – _voy para allá._

.

_- ¡Genial!_ – agradece efusivamente y tus oídos se estremecen – _Soy nuevo y he estado buscando ese maldito salón desde hace una hora, ¡hay tantos edificios en esta escuela!_

_._

_- El profesor dijo algo sobre un nuevo alumno… o algo así…– _recuerdas vagamente, la verdad es que no le has hecho caso.

.

_- Vaya, parece que estoy dando una mala impresión desde el primer día ¿No crees?_

.

_- Eso parece…_

.

_- Bueno, vengo de muy lejos, supongo que podrán perdonarme unos cuantos minutos de retraso. Verás, han traslado a mi padre por el trabajo y no es que me moleste pero…_ – el chico parece desesperado por contarle a alguien sobre su vida, lamentablemente a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué cree que es así? Tu error ha sido dejar que te siguiera, mejor hubiera sido ignorarle. Pero él sigue hablando sin querer callarse, que desesperante _–… porque vengo del Cairo ¿Sorprendente, no?_ – y aunque su intención no ha sido la de parecer presuntuoso, tú lo tomas de esa manera – _¿Notas mi acento?, es difícil no notarlo._

.

-_ Claro…_ – respondes sin el más mínimo interés, encontrando más entretenidos los mosaicos del suelo.

.

_- Ah ¿Te llaman la atención mis sandalias? –_ en cambio, aquel muchacho ha malinterpretado tu falta de interés creyendo que le miras los pies. En verdad que es un egocéntrico – _agarré lo primero que encontré en el armario, mi despertador no sonó y he tenido que salir corriendo de casa. El uniforme me lo darán en tres días, al menos es lo que me han dicho en la dirección así que mientras eso sucede me dejarán andar con… – _¿Es que no se da cuenta que no te importa en lo más mínimo?, vaya, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

.

_- Parecen zapatillas de ballet… –_ no es que quieras ser maleducado, pero el chico se lo ha buscado.

.

_- Oh…-_ por un instante crees haberle ofendido, lo notas por el su repentino silencio _–…supongo que tampoco te gustan las argollas en mis tobillos_ – se rasca la cabeza, confundido.

.

Suspiras. Tu intención no ha sido el de ofenderle. Intentas corregir tus palabras desviando la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

.

_- Me gusta tu cicatriz… –_ Parpadeas aturdido ¿Has sido tú el que ha dicho eso? Y más aún, el tono que has usado no ha sido apático, ni un poco.

_._

_- ¿En verdad? –_ pregunta ilusionado tratando de cazar tu mirada pero tú caminas más rápido dejándolo atrás, sintiéndote inexplicablemente abochornado.

.

_- Lo que sea –_ dices con sobriedad quitándolo emoción al asunto.

.

Aprovechando tu distracción se ha acercado a ti lo suficiente para pasar una mano sobre tu cabeza, rozando tus cabellos con sus dedos. Aquel simple toque te ha tomado desprevenido, dando un respingo que hasta a él, con toda su falta de cordura, debió darse cuenta.

.

_- ¿Qué haces? –_ te llevas las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento.

.

_- Eres un poco bajito –_ te suelta y tú no puedes creer lo rápido que ha tomado confianza para hablar de esa manera contigo.

.

_- Tú eres el que es demasiado alto… podrías pasar por alguien de mayor edad…_ –argumentas con el mismo porte estoico con el que has estado actuando para alejarlo de ti, sin embargo a esas alturas no parece estar funcionando.

.

_- ¿Me dices viejo?_

.

_- No, por supuesto que no…–_ la malicia con la que le has respondido no te deja tranquilo. Al parecer tú también has comenzando a tratarle con más confianza de la que deberías.

.

_- Si claro… –_ reprocha mirándote con ojos entrecerrados y que no puedes ver por estar dándole la espalda _– quien diría que con esa carita de no rompo ni un plato, pudieras ser un… tanto cruel…_ – dice con un tono de falsa indignación.

.

_- Hay más bajitos que yo_ – intentas defenderte – _Yugi, por ejemplo…_ – tan pronto eso ha salido de tu boca, te sientes un poco mal por meter a tu amigo en esa conversación sin sentido.

.

_- Que cruel…_ – se burla.

.

_- Creo que esto no nos está llevando a nada, te agradecería que en lo que nos queda del camino, guardásemos silencio_ – le dices un poco molesto.

.

Él alza los hombros y te sigue sin decir ni una palabra más. No es que te desagrade su compañía pero te sientes un poco raro.

.

_- Así que serás mi compañero ¿No? –_ rompe el silencio sin que hubiese pasado más de cinco minutos desde que le pediste amablemente que se callara. Tú caminas con cierta prisa, no hay mucho que quieras conversar.

.

_- En realidad tendrás muchos más compañeros… –_ esperas que con esa indirecta se dé cuenta de que no quieres comenzar con una nueva amistad, al menos no por ahora. No quieres al chico nuevo pegado a ti por el resto del semestre, podría llegar a ser molesto.

.

_- Bueno… mientras esos otros compañeros llegan, creo que me sentaré a tu lado._

.

_- Espera, yo no… –_ vas a reclamarle pero al dar la vuelta te encuentras con sus ojos que te miran de una manera inquietante. Hay algo en ellos que evoca al ayer, una nostalgia que no te permite desprenderte de ellos.

.

_"Grises"…_

.

Crees escuchar un leve sollozo.

.

_- ¡Hey, espera, no llores! –_ El chico mira a todos lados, moviendo las manos frenético sin saber que hacer – _Vamos, que no es para tanto, si quieres no nos sentamos juntos pero deja de llorar…por favor_ – y aquella última frase te la ha susurrado.

.

Cálido… tu pecho se siente muy pesado.

.

.

Recuerdas ese vacío, su ausencia…

.

Lo que esperabas que él te hubiera dado ¿Era eso? ¿Era esa calidez de ser correspondido?

.

Duele… duele mucho.

.

.

Te deshaces en llanto entre sus brazos, colgándote de él con la fuerza de un moribundo que busca esperanza. Le mojas las ropas, el cuello; le lastimas con el agarre de tus dedos temblorosos, le afliges con tus quejidos que no dejan de fluir por tu garganta, ahogándote por momentos, quebrando tu voz con pesar aullante.

.

… porqué sabes que en ocasiones te has sorprendido mirando de reojo al espejo de tu habitación esperando encontrar algo más que tu reflejo. Porque hay noches en que deseas encontrarle sentado al borde de la ventana, mirando al cielo. Porque no has podido deshacerte de su negra gabardina, oculta bajo las cobijas al dormir. Porque hay veces que quisieras palpar tu pecho y sentir las heridas que han sanado ya...

.

...extrañando cada vez más las cicatrices de tu pasado.

.

Creíste ingenuamente que sería fácil deshacerte de esa sensación. Pretendiste seguir con tu vida, estar con tus amigos, aquellos que te han apoyado y que después del inminente final siguen contigo. Les quieres, a cada uno de ellos y sin embargo les reprochas en silencio el haberte separado de él.

.

Y a pesar del esfuerzo con el que has cargado tus inquietudes el tan solo mirar unos ojos te ha desarmando poniéndote a llorar, así, sin más.

.

Porque a pesar de todo, esa perfecta cotidianidad de vez en cuando suele ser truncada por tus recuerdos.

.

Recuerdas su indiferencia, su detestable humor. Lo rápido que solía enojarse, la manera de inclinar su rostro. La mueca que hacía al morderse los labios y dejar al descubierto los colmillos. La arrogancia con la que se alzaba, su sonrisa cruel, fascinante y repulsiva al mismo tiempo. La sombra con la que te envolvía al tocarte, sus fría manos, su aliento acariciante. Su aroma, su ira, su odio, el eco de su voz, sus abrumadores ojos…

.

Su soledad.

.

La soledad de sus ojos.

.

"_Ah… aquella vez... sus ojos…"_


	3. Capítulo III

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

¡¿Por qué nunca te dijo nada? ¡¿Por qué no te dejó cargar con una parte de ella?

.

Hubieras dado cualquier cosa por arrancarle lo que fuera que le hacía sufrir, lo que sea. Tu vida misma si hubiese sido de necesario. Ahí estaba, que la tomara si remordimientos, tú no se la hubieras negado.

.

Pero en cambio te había abandonado sin mirar atrás.

.

Más no tuviste el valor y él se fue en busca de una venganza que le obsesionaba, dejando que se ahogase en su propia miseria.

.

"_Fui débil"…_

.

Pero ahora, a pesar de toda la culpa, de todo ese remordimiento… entre los brazos de ese chico desahogas una buena parte de ese sufrimiento.

.

¿Extraño, no?

.

Cuando al fin has dejado de gimotear, sientes la brisa golpeando tu cara. Tu nariz moquea, tus ojos están rojos, un poco hinchados, prefieres no tocarlos porque seguro arderán.

.

El pasillo donde creías seguir ha sido reemplazado por un lugar abierto, sin paredes de por medio.

_._

_- Pensé que el pasillo no era un buen lugar para llorar, ¡Quiero decir! para estar juntos, ¡No, no es eso!, ¡No pienses mal!…eh…_ – se escucha nervioso, se contradice. No está seguro de lo que debe decir – _T-te traje aquí, parece ser más… eh… ¿Cómo decirlo?...hum… ¿Más tranquilo?_

.

La voz del chico suena un tanto avergonzada. No te mira. A pesar de seguir teniéndote en brazos y con la confianza de haberte cargado todo el camino hacia la azotea, él no se atreve a mirarte. Se ve un poco preocupado por tu pronta reacción, se muerde los labios, se rasca la mejilla, el cuello, la nuca, la otra mejilla. Parece que comenzará a sudor frío.

.

Tú no dices nada, también te sientes avergonzado. Sin embargo te rehúsas a soltarte de su abrazo. Hundes la cabeza en su pecho, restregándote suavemente contra él y sientes como su respiración se corta y su abdomen se tensa ante el contacto.

.

Sentados en el suelo, bajo un atardecer que se mira cansado, el momento de separarse no parece llegar. La hora de la salida está próxima, dentro de poco la campana sonará y el alumnado por fin será libre. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su encuentro pero ya es tarde, muy tarde.

.

Ni siquiera se conocen pero ya no sientes que eso sea algo importante. Quieres romper con ese silencio, agradecerle pero no sabes cómo. Qué difícil es hablar con un extraño.

.

_- Le querías ¿Verdad?_

.

Se le ha escapado y rápido se tapa la boca mientras le miras pasmado.

.

¡¿Cómo sabe, quien le ha dicho?

_._

_- No te vayas, no me dejes…_ – habla con voz cansada, como si hablase consigo mismo –_ No parabas de repetirlo_…– te mira pero aparta la vista enfadado –_ ¡Es tu culpa por empezar a llorar, no sabía que hacer! ¡Te abrace, es todo !_ – responde exaltado de repente. Aprieta los puños no muy seguro del porque ha confesado semejante muestra de afecto – _mira niño, si me vas a reclamar algo primero deberías ser más discreto con tus cosas…ese tal Bakura debe ser igual o peor de idiota que tú_ – añade con desprecio.

.

-_ ¡Cállate! –_ el chico da un respingo por tu inesperado grito – _¡Tú no sabes nada de él, nada de mí!_

.

_- ¡Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de arrastrarme a esto! –_ se defiende molesto apenas saliendo de su sorpresa.

.

_- ¡Nadie te pido tu ayuda!_

_._

_- ¡Pues no vi que te quejaras!_

_._

_- ¡Eres un estúpido!_

_._

_- ¡Y tú un marica cobarde!_

.

Le lanzas un golpe pero el logra esquivarlo, apenas alcanzando a cazar tu puño. Te remueves furioso intentando defenderte pero él es más rápido y de te derriba sin mucho esfuerzo.

.

_- ¡Se te acabo el chico amable, imbécil!_ – advierte, como si se quitase un peso de encima o más bien, el patético disfraz de buena persona _– ¡Al carajo, ya me harte de tratarte bien!_

_._

_- ¡¿Bien? –_ reclamas mirándole con desprecio –_ ¡¿Acaso estás loco?_

.

El chico se carcajea y tus recuerdos parecen revivir con la gloria de un presente abriéndoles las puertas.

.

_- ¡No! ¡No es cierto! –_ gritas, tratando de ahuyentarlos – _¡Suéltame!_ – le exiges , pidiendo en silencio que deje de recordártelo, removiéndote furioso bajo su cuerpo – _¡Cuando logre soltarme …_

.

_- ¿Qué, qué vas hacer? –_ se burla de ti, desafiándote con su soberbio mirar – _¿El niñito de Bakura se va a vengar?_

.

_- ¡Deja de repetir su nombre! –_ con toda la fuerza que puedes lo golpeas, frente con frente, suficientemente doloroso para que te suelte. Libre al fin respiras exhausto, con los brazos extendidos por el suelo, sintiéndote extrañamente relajado.

.

El chico ha logrado ponerse de pie y camina hacia a ti, arrastrando los pies en el camino. Ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo por ponerte en guardia, mucho menos por mirarle. Sabes que eso no se solucionará con una simple disculpa y un apretón de manos, él tiene la pinta de ser un completo canalla. Pero tampoco pareces querer defenderte. El enojo ha pasado ya, la necesidad de golpearle se ha esfumado.

.

En vez de eso, no puedes dejar de pensar que el nombre saliendo de sus labios te sabe a nostalgia, casi como si él conociera de quien está hablando. Como si reconocieras en ese chico la presencia de…

.

_"No, no"..._

.

Te cubres la cara con las manos sintiéndote estúpido. Es ridículo. Lo mejor será largarse de ahí antes de que comiences a imaginar cosas sin sentido.

.

Pero cuando quieres huir, el chico te empuja de nuevo al suelo, poniendo un pie encima de ti. Sientes el peso extra sobre tu pecho pero no quieres ni mirarlo a los ojos. Aún no estás listo. No sabes en qué momento la cercanía con ese chico se ha vuelto tan nostálgica.

.

"_No, no"…_ te reclamas, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Aprietas los dientes, te tiemblan los puños… _"No es cierto, no es real"…_

.

_- Lo siento…_

.

Su voz te regresa a la realidad, sacándote un gesto de incredulidad por sus inesperadas palabras. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente ha cambiado? Por un instante crees que intenta ser amable más no lo suficiente para quitar su pie de encima.

.

Él se da cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que están y deja de pisarte sólo para tirarse a tu lado utilizándote como almohada. Estas a punto de gritarle pero el te cubre el rostro con una mano, impidiéndote hablar.

.

_- Ya está, ya lo dije y no pienso volver a decirlo –_ te dice seriamente, apretando con sus dedos tu rostro – _¡Ah, demonios!_ – reclama llevándose el dedo herido a los labios -_ ¡Me has sacado sangre!_

.

No se esperaba que le mordieras.

.

_- ¡Te lo has buscado! –_ sentencias, despegando la espalda del frío suelo pero sin poder moverte por completo.

.

Se niega a quitarse de tu regazo. Forcejeas con él, jalándole de los cabellos pero él se aferra a tu cintura, pataleando como si jugara contigo. Estas harto de su conducta inusual, de sus inesperadas formas de llamar la atención. Simplemente quieres irte y olvidar ese nefasto encuentro.

.

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –_ y tu voz ha sido un susurro agonizante. Tus manos se han quedado quietas en el blanco cabello del malhechor.

.

_- Quiero quedarme contigo._

.

Sin pensarlo tus ojos se han encontrado con su mirada. Crees que volverás a caer pero desde su posición ha alzando una mano, rozando con delicadeza tu mejilla.

.

-_ Nada de llantos niño…_

_._

_- ¿Quién va a llorar?…-_ respondes, esta vez sin vacilar.

.

_- Perfecto, ahora que tengo tu atención… –_ sonrie satisfecho – _hice mal el entrometerme en tus cosas, ya lo he dicho. Es solo que…bueno… no es que me importe mucho pero… ¡demonios, es complicado!_ – se golpea la frente, indeciso – _me creerás loco pero siento que…_ - suspira, evitando mirarte – _te conozco…_

.

_- ¿Qué?_

_._

_- Sí, yo también creo que es estúpido pero no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Desde que te vi en las escaleras corrí directo a ti, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera hablarte… es algo raro, lo sé, nunca me había pasado. Y cuando comenzaste a llorar, carajo sentí como si yo tuviera la culpa ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡me sentí realmente mal!, casi me pongo a llorar contigo… ¡Y no te burles!, esto es serio, si le dices a alguien…_

.

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto?_

.

_- No lo sé... ¡Maldición, no lo sé! cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos aquí, hasta se me olvidó que hoy era mi primer día de clase._

_._

_- …_

.

_- La verdad es que cuando comenzaste a hablar de…–_ se muerde los labios y con severo coraje su mirada se clava en el suelo – _ese… _– sisea, apretando los dientes – _sentí que me moría… no estoy exagerando, lo juro. Ni siquiera sé quién demonios es y ni ganas tengo de conocerle pero lo odie ¡Carajo! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y mientras más lo odio, más mal me siento!... ¡Por las mil serpientes, maldita sea!_ – alza los brazos al cielo y grita, frustrado por no lograr poner en orden sus pensamientos – _¡A estas alturas seguro parezco un completo lunático! ¡Tengo ganas de llorar, de gritar, de…Argh! ¡No sé qué me pasa!_ – se tapa los ojos con los brazos, sintiéndose derrotado por el embate de emociones que le remueven su agitado pecho.

.

Y tú, conmovido y distante, creer tener una respuesta para toda esa absurda situación que les mantiene cautivos más no te atreves a replicar nada por temor a caer de nuevo al abismo de un pasado hiriente. Ese anhelo que con tanto fervor resuene en el silencio de tu mente debe ser el que intenta engañarte para caer de nuevo en la trampa, ¿Porqué te atormentan? ¿Por qué no puedes desprenderte de la calidez de ese chico que sin saberlo, se ha vuelto una necesidad?

.

Porque… porque…

.

Miras hacia el atardecer, a las prontas nubes que se acercan a una nueva noche. ¿Donde está la solución, donde el alivio? ¿En qué lugar se ha quedado él?…

.

Repites sin cesar dentro de tu cabeza, evocando su presencia, anhelando que con su recuerdo no pierdas tu camino… _Bakura…_pero su nombre ya no suena doloroso…_Bakura…_ pero la soledad de su recuerdo se va esfumando…_Bakura…_ y te sientes libre, sin culpa, sin remordimientos…

.

Sin aferrarte a su ausencia.

.

"_Quiero quedarme contigo"…_

.

Algo quiere dibujarse en tu cara. Tus labios se mueven de una manera en que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, recordando aquel gesto cándido.

.

Y de pronto sonríes.

.

Bajas la mirada y con solo verle, esa sonrisa se vuelve más grande, más deliciosa. Él también te sonríe, deseando, sin que tú sepas, poder ser capaz de cumplir su deseo.

.

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_._

_- ¿Eh?_

.

_- Si, si, tú nombre, ¡Dímelo! –_ te pide impaciente, evitando que te des cuenta que se ha quedado prendado de tu sonrisa.

.

_- Ryou…_

.

_- Ah…bien, así me gusta_ – asiente complacido – _Mi nombre es Akefia._

.

_- Akefia…_

.

Y piensas entonces que tal vez…solo tal vez…

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh, Rayos, Bakura es sexy *¬*… Akefia también *¬* … Ryou es lindo ¬/¬… me encanta este trío XD…creo que podría acostumbrarme a escribir sobre ellos je.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, puse a Bakura como si de repente pudiera separarse del cuerpo de Ryou y tener su propio cuerpo. Bueno, el interactuar entre ellos fue más fácil :)

Tal vez sea mi lado yaoístico pero creo que al final de la serie Ryou sufre por la ausencia de su Yami… o tal vez este loca y mi locura me este comiendo la razón :D. ¡Demonios es que es irresistible no imaginarles juntos!...

¿Saben en qué capítulo del manga Yami Bakura defiende a Ryou?, he visto solo la imagen: Bakura extendiendo los brazos frente a Ryou, interponiéndose entre él y quién sabe qué cosa. Me dicen que si, efectivamente sale en el manga pero no en que parte.

Solo algunos doujinshis he visto de la pareja, muy pocos por cierto. Si no están en japonés están en venta y no te dejan ver nada ¬_¬. Pero el video de Monster Fable es genial. La cara de Bakura al sacar la lengua es extremadamente deliciosa…o grotesca, aún no estoy segura.

En fin, tonterías mías.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
